Shalifi
by Apostacy
Summary: After passing through the veil after his godfather, Harry Potter is faced with a simple choice; take up the gift that he has been offered by an old man who constantly loses his hat or simply cease to be. In the end, a choice like that really isn't a choice at all now is it?


_**Chapter One**_

_**A Man and his Hat**_

"'_**One among your Order you will choose to help fight this evil.' Paladine told me 'Choose well, for this person shall be as a sword to cleave the darkness. You may tell him nothing of what the future holds, for by his decisions, and the decisions of others, will your world stand or fall forever into eternal night.'" ~ Par-Salion of the White Robes excerpted from the Time of the Twins (Dragonlance Legends Vol. 1)**_

The sounds of Bellatrix Lestrange's voice seemed to reverberate throughout the ministry halls as her emaciated figure began to dart to and fro amidst the various pillars "I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!" Spoken as if it were a mantra or prayer of some sort offered up to the malignant deities she still believed in, the once beautiful daughter of the House of Black began to cackle and scream, even as something deep within the soul and subconscious of Harry finally snapped _I have nothing left now; my parents dead, my friends in harm's way, and one of the last remaining hopes of a normal life now gone forever._ A slight twitch began to develop alongside his right temple as he broke free of Remus's grip _I can't do this anymore, not like this…_ and began to run headfirst towards the veil.

Years of squirming out of his uncle's grip as a child allowed him the breathing room he needed as the clothes on his back, well-worn from their second hand condition, ripped and torn in Lupin's grasp and prevented that worthy from finding a grip upon Harry's frame _At least I have one thing to thank the Dursley's for, small mercies that._ Ignoring the warnings and screams of disbelief by those still present within the Death Chamber, everything suddenly fell silent, as the barest tips of his fingers slowly caressed the near translucent bubble that apparently separated the realms of life and death _No more pain, no more constantly being in danger, just sweet oblivion…_ As his flesh made first tentative contact and the outside world seemed to fade, a flash of light seemed to burn into his very corneas before everything fell to darkness.

It could have been hours, it could have been days or even years, before Harry finally opened his eyes "So this is death huh, I guess Uncle Vernon was wrong in me going to hell for my freakishness..." Taking a look about the desolate white space, he could see no end to it "This is going to get boring real fast if this is all to it; I thought my loved ones would be here to see me at least."

"Who's to say they aren't? Or maybe their late or early, it's hard to tell in this place." Turning towards the origins of the voice, Harry's jaw dropped, he could have sworn that he had been alone here a mere moment ago. Still suffering from the shock to his system that had come with crossing the veil, he could only glance at his 'guest' with a sense of detached bemusement; the man was clad in a series of robes that were a mousy grey in color and seemingly held a bevy of articles attached with throngs of leather or held in pouches at his wide belt. Perched high upon this one's head was the most ridiculous wide-brimmed hat he had ever seen, complete with what appeared to be a chicken feather stuffed haphazardly through the brim_ If he starts shouting 'You shall not pass' I am going to opt for purgatory. _Still at a loss of words, he was gently shaken from his reverie by the simple turn of phrase "So do I pass inspection? You young people have no idea how to treat your elders; no even an offer of a seat." As the old man continued to mutter under his breath, he reached into one a haversack off to one side and let loose a sigh of contentment "There it is..." Withdrawing a small three legged stool, he quite simply sat down with a creak of his knees while looking expectantly towards Harry; as if waiting for the deluge of questions to begin.

"Look not to sound ungracious or anything for the company sir, but I'm ready to go on to heaven or hell, Probably the latter since suicide is technically a big no-no, but I have done some good during my time so I figure…" Continuing to ramble at a runner's pace, he seemed oblivious to the fact that a table and tea set had appeared out of nowhere and that the old man had just lit a pipe. About to reiterate the pros and cons of why he should be given a chance at paradise for the third time, he paused for a moment as the scent of tobacco smoke filled his nostrils. Taking in the table, chairs, and what seemed to be a full on meal, the only words he had for it all was "Bloody Hell."

With his eyes threatening to roll back into his head and his body beginning to slump, strong arms wrapped themselves about him "Easy child, this is no dream and death hasn't quite claimed you yet." The words were filled with warmth and compassion but with a certain amount of conviction and strength behind them. Looking up as his shock got the better of him, the demeanor on the old man's face seemed to fill him with a sense of safety before he embraced the peace of unconsciousness.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if you keep passing out on me lad, now buck up and have something would you? I didn't spend all this time preparing for you to get choosy now." Those were the words that welcomed Harry back from the precipice, as the scent of what seemed to be fried potatoes assaulted his nostrils "Otik's finest lad, and that's saying something."

Bringing a fork up to his lips, Harry couldn't help but agree with his host as his appetite seemed to come back in full force. Devouring everything en masse upon his plate, he was about to reach for more when it finally hit him; dead men did not hunger "Sorry sir but I didn't catch your name… Mine's Harry, Harry Potter." Settling down in the high back chair, he absently rubbed the index and forefinger of his right hand against the selfsame temple_ I can't go back… I don't think I would be able to deal with everything that's happened._ Waiting for an answer, his appetite was forgotten as he burrowed deeper into the cushioned seat.

"My name… Hmm let's see I have several you know." As the old man thought for a moment, Harry could distinctly hear the words but it seemed almost ritualistic in nature "Among the elves I am known as _E'li_ while the dwarves have always called me _Thak_… The humans call me _Skyblade_ but my personal favorite is _Fizban the fabulous_." Looking towards Harry with a bemused smile, he continued "I am quite the wizard you know, one of the greatest."

"Uh huh… " Harry hadn't wanted to pass himself off as rude, but it had all became too much "Listen I have been under a lot of strain recently so if this is a joke sir then I really don't think it's funny…"

No sooner had the words escaped his lips, he instantly regretted them as the old man's face seemed to droop "You think I am a joke hmm? Young whipper-snappers always questioning rather than just simply accepting things…" The sadness was quickly replaced with a look of determination as he began to flip through a book that sat at his elbow "I'll show him… Now where is that spell, fireball… fireball…." Randomly flipping through the pages, he finally cheered "Here it is then!" Glancing at the words he began to draw himself up into an imposing visage as he pointed his index finger towards the great vastness of grey.

Waiting to be amazed with a look of scepticism on his face, the only turn of phrase Harry could make out was "_**Mercon" **_as Fizban waited expectantly "What in the name of…" Shaking his index as if wanting some sort of result, he seemed oblivious to Harry's chuckle, as he continued to shake his hand as if trying to remove something sticky and unwholesome from it "I could have sworn…"

Feeling a tad bit shameful about his actions, this was an old man off his rocker after all, Harry was about to apologize for his rudeness before he was forced to take cover; the great white expanse had immediately began to erupt into a cacophony of explosions and a plethora of lights "Bloody Hell!" Diving behind the table, he took a moment to drag Fizban down to cover "What the hell was that?"

"Hmm I may have used the wrong turn of phrase…" Reaching about blindly, the old magus managed to grasp his book "Ahh there it is, I summoned fireworks not a fireball." Glancing at his young charge he winked "I'll get it right this time guaranteed, just you watch." Looking over what could only be his spell book, the old man began to stand "Prepare to be shocked and amazed Harry!"

Not waiting to find out what else was about to be unleashed, Harry quickly began to tug on the older man's robes "Fizban, Fizban I believe you, no need to prove it to me!" Praying that he had gotten through to his host in time, he could only sigh in relief as the old man's hand dropped and the book was closed "I apologize Fizban, I should have taken you at your word but it's been a stressful couple of hours." Guiding the elderly figure back towards his seat, Harry took the time to right end the table and try to salvage some of the food. Sitting down, he finally spoke "So what now?"

With Fizban still grumbling slightly from his previous treatment, a look of worry creased Harry's face_ I really don't want to see what he calls a fireball… I should have treated him a bit better, hell I know exactly how he feels with people never believing me recently_. Resigned to say something by means of an apology, his efforts were stymied as the voice of what could only be his benefactor broke the silence "You have a compassionate heart Harry Potter, but if you truly wish to survive this, you will have to steel it against deception and do what needs doing." Lighting his pipe once more with a giggling flame that seemed more intent on playing than doing its job, a muttered "Stop that." set the tiny flicker on its proper course. Puffing away for a moment, it seemed as if Fizban was still lost in thought before he finally spoke his mind "You're not dead, but neither are you alive in this place; that much I think you have gathered… Despite what you Terran's think, the veil isn't a gateway to death, but rather a portal of sorts… Consider it as the predecessor of floo travel except with a lot more rules hmm?' Puffing away upon his pipe he continued "That means of course that your godfather is alive as well and in good spirits considering where I sent him…" Raising a hand as a look of hope and desire rested upon Harry's face he continued "But it's you we are discussing now, and your path in life has been wrought with great loss and there are even greater troubles ahead." Gone was the bumbling fool and good natured old man and instead sat an old warrior that while seasoned, was far from being ineffectual "I can help you on your path, I can even give you back your Godfather but it will require the deepest conviction and dedication."

There was no need for Harry to consider, not really _I'm no stranger to pain or hard work and if it means Sirius gets to come back then I am all for it! _With that stubborn look of determination on his face that Hermione often took as a queue for trouble, his words were quick and to the point "What do I need to do?"

"Why you need to destroy Voldemort of course, that particular breed of idiot is risking more than your reality with his whole 'escaping death' ploy… Even my younger sister is demanding that we put thoughts into deeds and that is saying something; we have been estranged for what seems to be forever" Waving off any questions he just shrugged "The point is that something needs to be done and seeing how you are prophesied to be his end…We need to have you trained." Absently tapping his pipe alongside the edge of the table, a yawn escaped his lips "I have someone in mind to be your mentor but he demands perfection above all else and can be a harsh taskmaster." Seeing Harry slightly nod in acceptance, Fizban negligently waved his hand "If your mind is made up, then simply walk through the door."

"What door, Fizban all these riddles are starting to…" Turning as he noted the older wizard's gesture, Harry's eyes seemed to bug out of his skull as a portal slowly began to convalesce out of the ether. Standing eight feet in height and six feet in width, there were five dragon heads surrounding the shimmering egress point; red on the lower left, green above the red, white at the top of the portal, blue in the upper right and finally the black dragon head at the lower right. Slowly standing away from the table and facing his chance for victory, he turned his head "But what about you Fizban, are you going to be all right?"

"Oh child… Even now concerned with someone else… I did choose wisely." Clearing his throat, Fizban simply stood as all the crockery and bric a'brac disappeared "No need to worry about me Harry, I am a wizard you know." Rummaging through his bag, his hand seemed to reach and finally grasp for something before he tossed what seemed to be a small statuette to the ground "Wake up you flea bitten busy body, we have things to do and stories to tell!" Waiting patiently as the small figurine began to grow, Fizban gave a slight nod of satisfaction as he slowly crawled up onto the beast's back "Remember Harry that your master is doing this for your benefit and treat him with respect; I don't think he will be too pleased in having his dreams disrupted." Settling in as the wings of his companion stretched out, a frantic exclamation began to reverberate "Wait a moment you silly creature, I need to find my hat."

Watching as both Fizban and his mount began to ascend, Harry tried to gain the old man's attention, but between the frantic yelling of Fizban the Fabulous and the dragon's wing he was unable to answer until the last moment "Fizban, Fizban!" Looking on in frustration, he simply added in muted tones "It's on your head."

Now only Harry and the gateway remained "If this gets me Sirius back and a chance for me to poke a stick in Voldemort's eye, there's only one thing left doing…" Drawing nearer towards his route of escape, he could have sworn to himself that the Dragon's heads were undulating and shifting the closer he came "Time to show some of that Gryffindor bravery Potter…" Taking a deep breath, he simply walked into the unknown.

**-Somewhere outside the understanding of Man-**

Falling flat on his face as he always had with portkeys and floo connections, any of the curse words he would have normally uttered were drowned out by the reptilian screams that seemed to emanate from the heads surrounding the portal. Licking his lips, Harry could taste the ashes in his mouth as he looked out upon what appeared to be a desolate wasteland "This isn't good." Sluggishly drawing himself up onto his own two feet, the sight of withered trees and dried out rivers were as far as the eyes could see were the least of his worries as feelings of nausea and lethargy threatened to overwhelm him "Something isn't right here, where the hell am I?"

"**Some of you call this place hell and it has other names but that's neither here nor there…."** The words, while having an obviously feminine cant to them, seemed to buffet and drive Harry to his knees as he furtively looked about in abject terror **"You are right in being afraid here child and even more correct in falling to your knees; in this place my will is absolute and you have trespassed into my domain…"**

Despite the literal pain that the words caused, the years of painful tutelage in manners from his loving family came to bare as he spoke through clenched teeth " If I have trespassed Ma'am then I apologize, Fizban the Fabulous guided me here but I think he might have been a bit off in setting the destination." Slowly starting to rock back and forth as this presence began to dominate and overwhelm m him, the pain suddenly stopped as a sensual laugh began to fill the air.

"**He still goes by that ridiculous moniker then? You are right child in saying that he is a bit off but his instincts are seldom wrong, as loathe as I am to admit it."** A momentary pause, a second or two of respite from the pain and then the silence was broken once more **"Look upon my form child and see whom it is that you are speaking to, it is rude of me to allow you to grovel down towards the earth without first seeing perfection."**

Raising his eyes as instructed, he quickly fought the urge to lower them once more as he gazed upon what seemed to be a multi headed dragon. Having studied Hydra's in Hogwarts he could easily say that none of them compared to such a beast with its five heads of red, green, white, blue and black and yet each belied a vast intelligence beyond their reptilian eyes. Gulping down his fear, it quickly turned to an ever burning lust as the dragon disappeared and in its place a woman of such sensuality and beauty that he literally ached for her _I would risk death just for a snog with her; perfect breasts, pouty lips, legs that seem to go on forever… Ginny and the rest of the Hogwarts girls can't compare._ Left panting for a moment, his hands seemed to move of their own accord as he started to divest himself of his clothing, before he was once again driven to his knees by the sound of her voice **"While not as weak willed as most, you still succumb to me Harry Potter and this is good; all should bow before the beauty and majesty I possess. That said, I to will offer you a gift; would you accept a gift from me little Harry?"**

Grovelling into the ashes at his feet, there was a part of Harry that wanted to fight off the compulsion, and if it had been the Imperious then he may well have succeeded, but as it was he could only nod and croak out the words "If it pleases you Lady then I would be honored." Slowly feeling himself being raised to his feet, all coherent thought seemed to slip away as those perfect lips crashed against his own.. There was no battle of dominance, indeed he didn't fight but merely succumbed to the attentions Why_ does it feel as if something is being taken from me? It's almost as if she is tugging at something…" _Even as these thoughts tried to reach his fogged brain, sharp piercing pain seemed to erupt from his scar. Screaming and failing as he lay there intertwined amidst the seductress's tresses, all he could hear was laughter.

As Harry was tossed to the ground in a heap of panted lust and unbelievable pain, the woman's, no the beings, words seemed to serve as a haunting reminder of his inadequacies** "Even Fistandantilus was never so crude in creating his phylactery…. Perhaps this Voldemort will be easy for you to extinguish after all."** Feeling himself being hurled towards the portal, he could still hear her words **"Let it never be said that I take and never give little Harry Potter, you have my countenance even if you are truly not one of my own."** Falling through the portal once more he could only grimace as pain seemed to erupt all along his back _What is with me being tossed through every portal like a ragdoll?_ Fighting the urge to vomit as he once again traversed the cosmos, darkness took him and cast him adrift…

**-Tower of Palanthas-**

It was the coolness of the flagstone that first brought him back from the brink of dreams as a groggy "Mhuh" seemed to be Harry's only response. Lifting his face from floor, his first thoughts were_ I'm back at Hogwarts, had it all been a dream… I am never eating Treacle Tart before bed again… I am never going to hear the end of this from Ron and Hermione._ These random thoughts of home were quickly cast aside as his eyes seemed to adjust to both the darkness and his surroundings; it appeared to be an amalgamation between both a study and potions laboratory with several books upon the shelves giving off an ominous frost-blue light from their bindings whilst upon the table sat a variety of herbs in vials that he couldn't quite make out.

Immediately Harry tried to take stock of the situation and yet couldn't as muted moans and pleas for mercy slowly begin to fill his ears; if he had just a bit more light he could have seen the broken and failed experiments in the corner asking for release or the jars that both preserved specimens and kept them alive in the same breath _Oh God I'm in Voldemort's lair, I have to get out of here!_

Unable to accept what was right in front of his eyes, Harry quickly tried rising to his feet and was rewarded at once by the searing pain upon his back and the crack of his knees striking the floor. Unable to fight against whatever else might come at him, he slowly rolled unto his stomach even as a voice broke the gloom "Help him to a chair and then get out." The tone of his newest warden seemed cultured and yet soft, as if speaking any louder would result in weakness or debilitation, as unseen hands struggled to place him in a chair of some sort. Waiting for the hammer to proverbially fall, his eyes were suddenly blinded as one word cast out the darkness and brought everything into the light _**"Shirak…"**_


End file.
